guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Day of the Tengu
Day of the Tengu was a one-day event held during the Head Start for the release of Guild Wars Factions. It was accessible only to those who had pre-ordered Factions (and had a special pre-order access key). This day commemorated the first anniversary of peace after the end of the Tengu Wars between the humans and the Tengu of Cantha. Tengu Masks On the special occasion of the Day of the Tengu Tengu Masks were exchanged by Emperor Kisu for Naga Fangs. During the event there were three special quests available from the Master of Celebrations in the Shing Jea Monastery: *Clear the Roads to Shing Jea Monastery *Defend Aerie *A Common Enemy As reward for these quests players received large amounts of Naga Fangs (200 for completing all three quests). Note: It was not necessary to have completed the quests to obtain a mask. In addition to the quest rewards, nearly all Naga dropped one Naga Fang when slain. The event started 27 April 2006. Every three hours (starting at 3:00 PST, 6:00 EST, or 11:00 GMT, respectively), Emperor Kisu made a brief appearance at the Shing Jea Monastery. He took 250 Naga Fangs from each player who had one, and those players received Tengu Masks in exchange. Note: These quests are no longer available. The emperor came at 1 minute past the hour every three hours (except for the final appearance, which was at 11:40 PM). He appeared through a portal and walked toward storage. Upon reaching the center of the storage area, he marvelled at the wonderful Day of the Tengu celebration (then in progress). Players were encouraged to cheer and clap and then he awards players with the masks, naming some of them. Players with 250 Naga Fangs lost them, but the 250 fangs were replaced with a Tengu Mask. Final Event Transcript The following is the dialogue of Emperor Kisu when he visited the Shing Jea Monastery during the Day of the Tengu. *''Day's greetings my friends. May the blessings of the gods be upon all of you on this day of celebration and rememberance.'' *''It is good to see so many of you here today, Tengu and human alike, gathered to celebrate the anniversary of lasting peace between our races.'' *''Hatred and mistrust once drove our two races into conflict, but friendship and respect will be the bonds that bring our two races together.'' *''And though not all Tengu tribes recognize the peace treaty between us, I hope that today's gathering will send a message to those rebel clans: peace is inevitable.'' *''Many of us on both sides lost close friends during the war. Let us use today to remember those friends...as well as meet new allies among former enemies.'' *''There are several among us who helped foster peace between our two peoples. It is important to recognize them now, and applaud them for their efforts.'' *''First, a man I believe you all know. He played an integral part in bringing an end to the conflict that has come to be called the Tengu Wars. A round of applause for Master Togo of Shing Jea Monastery!'' *''And second, from the village of Aerie, an Angchu Tengu that I am proud to call friend...a valiant warrior as well as a kind and honorable being. Please show your appreciation for Talon Silverwing!'' *''And now, a special surprise for all of you to help celebrate this new holiday.'' *''Our friends the Angchu Tengu have a gift for their most devoted allies...for those who possess 250 or more fangs torn from the jaws of the Tengu's sworn enemy, the Naga.'' *''Well done, . I am sure our friends the Tengu are truly impressed by the sheer number of Nagas you have slain! (The emperor says the name of the player near him who has the highest number of Naga Fangs)'' *''Thank you all for joining us today in celebration of the first formally recognized Day of the Tengu. I hope that by festivity's close, both races are close friends.'' *''I will now allow all of you to return to the celebration. A joyous day to one and all!'' See Also * Day of the Tengu on GuildWars.com Category:Day of the Tengu